plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Rod Chomper
250px |Row 1 title = Health: |Row 1 info = 125 |Row 2 title = Variant of: |Row 2 info = Chomper |Row 3 title = Primary Weapon: |Row 3 info = Hot Rod Chomp |Row 4 title = Abilities: |Row 4 info = Goop Burrow Spikeweed Super Sticky Goop Sprint Burrow Spiky Spikeweed Cheesy Goop Chesterweed}} The Hot Rod Chomper is a variant of the Chomper. It is a playable character which acts as a melee character with a secondary ability to use Crowd Control. Description The Hot Rod Chomper is the fastest Chomper in Suburbia. Equipped with a heavy duty blower, port-and-polished heads, and a lightweight frame, he can race in on the unsuspecting Zombies. Appearance The Hot Rod Chomper differs from the normal Chomper with its shiny black paint job accented with purple flames, a chrome mouth, and tongue. Upon jumping or chomping, the Hot Rod Chomper makes motor-like noises. Variant Perk Being the Hot Rod Chomper, speed is a definite benefit. Upon eating an enemy zombie, the Hot Rod Chomper gains a temporary speed boost of 5 seconds to help close in the space between it and another enemy zombie. It also quickly recharges the Goop ability to quickly slow down those pesky zombies. The only major disadvantage about Hot Rod Chomper is that its health is only 100 (125 if upgraded), instead of the normal 150. Primary Weapon Hot Rod Chomp is the primary weapon of the Hot Rod Chomper. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Turbo Movement speed increased due to addition of a supercharged turbo. Super Combustion Intestines Digests Zombies in a very Hot-Roddy manner, allowing for faster digestion. Reinforced Chassis A reinforced chassis boosts the health of Hot Rod Chomper. Strategies With You can use the extra speed to make a quick getaway to a Sunflower or to quickly chase a player down without the use of Burrow. Try to take advantage of speed such as dodging bullets side to side however do not try this while running from a Engineer. The speed also allows you to get as fast as Peashooters Hyper. Countering Try to use abilities that can help you go faster such as, Scientist's Warp, Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap, Engineer's Turbo Jackhammer or Jackhammer or the All-Star's Sprint Tackle or Ultra Tackle. However Sprint Tackle is not recommendable as the Hot Rod Chomper can possibly live and end up getting knocked back to safety. Gallery NEEDFORSEED.jpg|Hot Rod Chomper with Sunflower in a promotional poster Trivia *'Need for Seed' is a pun for Need for Speed, a racing game developed by Electronic Arts. It is probably in this image by name. *It is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors. The others being Count Chompula, Armor Chomper, Chester Chomper and Chomp Thing. * It's speed boost makes it as fast as a peashooter using hyper. Making it the fastest plant without using any abilities. Category:Plant variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper Variants